Raccoon City High School
by ladyvaltiel
Summary: adolescentes, amor no correspondido, fiestas, alcohol,drogas,música,amigos, peleas,sexo... que mas puede hacer un adolescente. esta historia es algo diferente a lo normal en RE, universo alterno y totalmente diferente, que pasaria si dejaran de matar zombies y van a la escuela... RCHS.
1. RCHS

**(HOLA a todos los de la comunidad RE, bien quiero comenzar esta nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado, como todos saben los personajes y eso son de CAPCOM y el resto de la historia me la invente yo con mi extraña mente XD, esto será como un universo alterno y muy diferente a lo que es para nosotros RE, a muchos les puede gustar y a muchos no, esta historia será contada desde mi perspectiva e iré cambiando de escenario muy seguido por lo tanto hare una línea o algo cuando cambie asi que lean bien, también habrán bastantes personajes que casi ya nadie recuerda ojala sea de su agrado este nuevo fic.** **)**

 _ **RACCOON CITY HIGH SCHOOL**_

 _ **7**_ :30 Marcaba en el despertador el cual era azotado por la mano de un chico castaño, alto, y quien sabe de que color eran sus ojos siempre cambiaban a su estado de animo, podrían ser verdes, avellanas, o tal vez azules pero en fin eran unos hermosos ojos…Chris Redfield era el dueño de esos ojos que se abrían y reflejaban con la luz del sol de la mañana, el chico que aun dormitaba se levanto de la banca cama, y se unía al desastre de su habitación.

Se dirigió al baño a hacer sus necesidades y bañarse, lavarse los dientes…y todo lo que uno hace en el baño…hasta que el fornido castaño se sorprendió al ver una despeinada melena rojiza entrar.

-¿vas a estar todo el día aquí?-dijo con un tono cansado pero irónico.

-hay dios ¿te paso un huracán por encima?-dijo Chris con un tono burlón , el cual hizo que la pelirroja lo mirara con odio.

-gracioso…ahora sal tengo que alistarme.-dijo la pelirroja que caminaba como zombie por detrás de su hermano.

Chris llego a su habitación y de su desastre saco unas ropas, unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta negra , unas converse clásicas, y una camisa cuadrille roja con negro amarrada a la cintura.

Mientras el castaño se vestía, su hermana salía del baño y se dirigía a su habitación… cuando abrió la puerta era como si hubiera entrado en otro mundo, su habitación daba el aire fresco de la adolescencia, posters de distintos tipos de bandas como Bon Jovi, Queen, Guns´n´Roses, Aerosmith pero lo que llamaba mas la atención era un enorme poster de Axl Rose justo encima de su cama. La joven se estaba vistiendo con unos jeans oscuros, un crop rojo y una chaqueta de cuero negra ,luego aliso y peino un poco su cabello.

-Claire,ven a desayunar es tarde- grito Chris desde la cocina.

-ya voy-dijo la chica mientras se ponía unas botas negras.

Los hermanos Redfield perdieron a sus padres cuando eran muy niños , asique vivieron con sus abuelos hasta que fallecieron en el siguiente año desde ese entonces planearon vivir en esa casa, pero no iban a estar ahí mucho tiempo entonces fueron a parar en el orfanato, ese lugar era horrible, Chris al cumplir los 15 escapo de ese lugar dejando a Claire. Ella al principio se reusaba a que su hermano la dejara, pero luego entendió que era lo mejor para los dos, hasta que una noche Claire miraba las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación, esa misma noche su hermano apareció por aquella ventana a buscarla…escaparon y ahora tienen una nueva vida en Raccoon City.

Eran las 7:30 en el otro lado de la ciudad y la familia Kennedy se iban a sus trabajos y escuelas, entre todos ellos estaba aquel chico rubio cenizo de el flequillo al lado, Leon.

El rubio que apurado dejaba su plato en el lavabo, se miro en el espejo una vez mas… era bastante vanidoso, Leon iba vestido con unos jeans algo claros, unas zapatillas vans azules y una camiseta manga larga azul,tomo su mochila y partió a la escuela… el sabia que llegaría tarde de todas maneras, tomo una taxi y se fue.

Leon tenia una buena familia que lo quería mucho, antes vivía en San francisco pero por el trabajo de su padre tuvieron que venir a Raccoon City, este era su primer dia en esta escuela, lo cual le causaba un poco de temor, nuevas personas, nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo…

Leon se sorprendio mirando su teléfono que tan solo eran la 7:48 vaya la ciudad era bastante pequeña pensó el joven al llegar bajo de el taxi y miro el recinto no era tan grande pero estaba bien… el muchacho entro y paso por el campus donde habían muchos puestos, inscripciones a las academias, porristas, futbol, club de estudio, ciencia, consejo estudiantil… al parecer ese dia no tendría clases.

De pronto comenzó a sacar un papel de su mochila que decía donde tenia que ir para recibir su horario y la orientación de la escuela… ese tipo de cosas que le hacen a los novatos.

Por la puerta principal de la secundaria venia entrando una chica castaña con cabello corto, vestía una mini falda negra, con un top celeste acompañado de un chaleco largo de lana blanca y unas botas largas, era Jill Valentine una chica con un pasado algo oscuro, ella vivía en New Orleans con su padre, ella no sabe mucho de su madre, solo las historias que su padre le cuenta, su padre era un reconocido ladrón, hace unos meses lo encarcelaron asique el con unos contactos hicieron que Jill saliera de esa ciudad y empezara una nueva vida en Raccoon City.

Mientras que la castaña se dirigía por el campus para ir a la sala de los consejeros escolares, miraba las distintas academias, pero sus ojos se posaron en ellos…futbol americano, a Jill le encantaban los deportes… pero por desgracia este deporte era solo para los hombres, desde ese punto Jill podía observar como las chicas caminaban por ahí para coquetear con los chicos , entre muchas chicas tocando los musculos de los chicos, consiguiendo números, mas chicos guapos, sexys y fornidos, pero uno le llamo bastante la atención era castaño, alto, bien definido, de verdad era lindo, estaba ahí parado riendo con sus amigos, en un momento sus miradas chocaron pero solo por un pequeño lapso, Jill decidio continuar su camino, ella pensaba que perdería el tiempo con ir a hablarle ya que debería tener muchas chicas mas guapas que

ella atrás de el.

La castaña con la cabeza abajo solo sintió el estruendo de que choco con alguien, levanto la mirada…vaya que hay chicos guapos en la escuela, pensó la chica, frente a ella estaba un chico con cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y unos labios…hay dios mirale los labios…

-perdoname- dijo el chico con tono suave y con un acento que le sonaba tan bien… que con eso… seria su voz… bueno la cosa es que se le escuchaba bastante sexy.

-no es nada- dijo jill sonriente.

-¿eres nueva?, es que ya habría visto a una chica tan linda como tu-dijo el chico con tono coqueto, bien con que con esa andaba, seguramente este también era de esos que se meten con todas.

-si, soy Jill y…gracias-dijo con seguridad

-yo soy carlos, y ¿en que año vas?-le pregunto el castaño.

-segundo y ¿tu?-

-vaya, entonces eres mi nueva compañera de clase-dijo sonriente, en ese instante Jill miro su teléfono,ya eran las ocho en punto.

-veras carlos estoy atrasada, bien te veo después ¿si?-dijo apurada la castaña.

-si claro, en el almuerzo-dijo casi gritando.

-si-grito jill que caminaba apurada.

Ahí estaba el alto chico de cabello negro apoyado en las gradas fumando, Billy Coen… era un chico solo,su padre trabaja en la marina y su madre fallecio cuando era pequeño, Billy iba en ultimo año, era uno de los chicos mas rudos de toda la secundaria, todos le tenían miedo, aparte que era bastante popular con las mujeres, nadie era dueña de su corazón aun.

el humo salía lentamente de su boca y se desvanecía con el aire, frente a el paso una chica de pelo corto castaño, tenia una mirada tan dulce y uno ojos verdes que resaltaban su tierna cara, era tan pequeña, llevaba un vestido con flores y unos zapatos rosas…se veía tan tierna, aunque también algo perdida…

-¿te perdiste?-dijo el chico con un tono seco lo cual le hizo arrepentirse, ella lo miro de forma sorprendida y respondió.

-si… algo… estoy buscando la consejería-dijo con voz nerviosa.

-vez ese edificio?-dijo el chico apuntando y ella miro.

-si-

-segundo piso a la izquierda-dijo Billy seguro.

-gracias, soy Rebecca¿ y tu?-dijo sonriendo.

-Billy-dijo el chico soltando humo de su boca.

-un gusto y gracias de nuevo- sonrió y se fue, era tan linda y amable.

Billy quedo como idiota viendo como Rebecca caminaba hasta que una voz familiar casi le revienta el tímpano.

-Coen!-exclamo Claire besándole la mejilla al chico, el la miro y le sonrió de forma forzada.

-Redfield… que hay… creciste niña-dijo Billy

-ay dios tan solo paso un año-dijo la pelirroja mirándole pero el no le presto mucha atención.-entonces ¿quien era?-agrego Claire.

-¿Quién?-dijo Billy mirándola.

-la chica, que mirabas como idiota hace un rato-dijo Claire quitándole el cigarro, el la miro y le sonrió.

-no lo se acabo de conocerla, estaba perdida y la ayude-dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.

-parece que te robo el corazón-dijo Claire poniendo el cigarro en su boca, Billy la miro con una ceja arqueada y Claire rio.

-era bastante linda…-dijo el chico sonriendo mientras Claire se recostaba contra su hombro soltando humo hacia el lado contrario.

-ve y háblale, seguro le gustaras tu solo se tu mismo, tienes que estar seguro-dijo Claire mirando hacia el frente.

-dios Claire hablas como si nunca hubiera hablado con mujeres-dijo Billy riendo.

-yo las llamarías zorras necesitadas… pero bueno como las quieras llamar-dijo la pelirroja, que causo una carcajada a Billy.

-ya devuélveme mi cigarro pelirroja.

 **(bueno hasta aquí el primer cap. Espero les este gustando el royo y si no denme sus sugerencias en los reviews, hasta el siguente cap. Adiós y gracias por leer.)**


	2. ¿REALEZA?

**(HOLA A todos de nuevo; aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. De RCHS espero les este gustando la trama)**

 _ **RACCOON CITY HIGH SCHOOL**_

 _ **CAPITULO.2**_

 **Leon después de un largo rato buscando la consejería; la encontró así que decidió apresurarse . lo primero que vio fue una chica con el cabello corto entrando a la oficina, parecía mas pequeña, mas niña…**

 **El rubio decidió sentarse en la sala de espera, mientras miraba su celular, a lo lejos se acercaba una figura femenina con una melena castaña, ella se sentó a su lado y saco un papel de su bolso.**

 **-señor Kennedy?-pregunto la secretaria, lo que hizo que Leon la mirara.**

 **-si?-dijo el rubio.**

 **-luego le toca a usted… y usted debe ser la señorita Valentine-dijo mirando a Leon y acto seguido a Jill.**

 **-si-dijo Jill sonriendo.**

 **-entonces eres nuevo también…-dijo Jill a Leon.**

 **-si…y de que año eres?-dijo el rubio mirándola.**

 **-segundo y tu?-**

 **-tambien! Vaya al menos ya conozco a alguien-dijo león riendo.**

 **-asi es! Soy Jill- dijo la joven tendiéndole la mano.**

 **-Leon..-dijo el chico.**

 **Todos voltearon a ver la entrada de la academia, mirándolos fijamente, a los reyes de la escuela, haciendo su entrada triunfante, como si caminaran sobre la pasarela, siempre todos juntos, presumiendo sus costosas ropas y accesorios… era Albert Wesker con su novia Excella Gionne caminando adelante como los reyes, detrás venían los demás, ellos se llamaban príncipes así mismos, aunque para casi toda la escuela eran los imbéciles que los seguían… Alfred , Alexia, Annette, William, Ricardo, Carla y Derek.**

 **Albert Wesker era hijo de uno de los millonarios dueños de la reconocida empresa farmacéutica Umbrella inc. Era rubio, bastante alto y siempre vestía de negro acompañado de sus oscuras gafas que lo hacían lucir misterioso, su novia Excella era hija de uno de los directores de la empresa Tricel que estaba relacionada en cierta parte con Umbrella, Excella era muy hermosa, tenia cabello largo negro y un cuerpo muy lindo, era bastante engreída, siempre presumía su ropa que consistía de diferentes vestidos blancos y joyas de oro.**

 **Despues les seguían los gemelos Alfred y Alexia Ashford de Inglaterra, toda su familia trabajaba en altos puestos de la corporación Umbrella, eran bastante egocéntricos y presumidos, eran rubios de ojos azules, siempre vestían muy elegante como de la realeza.**

 **Ricardo Irving, primo lejano de Excella, era adinerado y presumido como su prima, su familia también trabajaba en Tricel.**

 **Annette era prima de tercer grado de William, sin duda ellos eran novios en secreto, los padres de William eran jefes de alguna sección en Umbrella, William y Albert eran amigos desde la primaria porque sus padres los llevaban al trabajo y ahí comenzó su amistad.**

 **Derek S. era hijo de el director de Neo-Umbrella y tenia bastante dinero, ahí conocio a carla que es hija de un científico de la empresa.**

 **En los puestos estaba Chris Redfield observando con mala gana la llegada de los ¨reyes´´ .**

 **Albert y Chris siempre se han tenido bastante odio, por distintos tipos de razones que perdería el tiempo contándolas, la cosa es que el odio es mutuo y ni siquiera pueden mirarse.**

 **Futbol americano… Chris era uno de los mejores jugadores, siempre quedaba en la lista junto a Albert…**

 **El castaño reía con su mejor amigo Forest que le contaba unas estupideces para morirse como siempre, Forest era un tipo rudo y a la vez gracioso, tenia el cabello largo y un tatuaje en el brazo, Chris y el se conocieron por Claire la sociable hermana de Chris, Claire y Forest se hicieron amigos quien sabe como y luego un dia el chico de cabello largo fue a buscarla para un concierto y Chris comenzó la amistad con Forest… de hecho iban en el mismo año y los muy idiotas ni se hablaban…**

 **-oigan idiotas ¿ya vieron al imbécil de Wesker?-dijo joseph interrumpiendo la conversación.**

 **-si, que pedazo de idiota-dijo Chris entre dientes.**

 **-ah pero dime que no le miraste el culo a Excella..-dijo joseph que como siempre llevaba su pañuelo rojo, Chris solto una carcajada por el comentario.**

 **-yo creo que todo lo que tiene es plástico, tiene dinero..-dijo Forest pensativo.**

 **Mientras los muchachos hablaban, a lo lejos se veía la figura de Claire y Billy que se dirigían a ellos.**

 **-pero mira quienes vienen!-exclamo Forest riendo, ellos captaron su atención en enseguida en el. Entonces Claire corrió y salto en los brazos de Forest quien la sostuvo por un rato.**

 **-pero si es la repitente!-grito Forest riendo con Claire, mientras detrás de ellos pasaba Billy saludando a Chris y Joseph y algunos chicos conocidos que estaban por ahí.**

 **Y era verdad, Claire Redfield repitió el primer año, a la pelirroja le cuesta bastante la escuela, aparte de que nunca tubo a sus padres cerca para que le enseñaran.**

 **El teléfono de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar, era Moira una chica que conoció hace uno años, tenían gustos muy parecidos, la pelirroja procedió a contestar la llamada y se alejo un poco.**

 **Ese era el primer año de Moira en la academia RCHS, aunque ya lo había repetido al igual que Claire solo que en otra escuela.**

 **-chicos ya vengo, voy a buscar a una amiga-dijo Claire alejándose, la pelirroja era bastante popular, tenia un gran talento de agradarle a la gente, ella caminaba con una sonrisa y la gente la saludaba.**

 **Ahí estaba Moira con la mirada perdida en la escuela, llevaba unos pantalones rojos rotos, una camiseta de nirvana acompañada de una chaqueta negra y unas botas militares; Moira era una chica rebelde, y un tanto irrespetuosa cuando se le daba la gana, pero si la conocías de otra manera era una chica graciosa y seguro pasarías buenos ratos con ella.**

 **-ahí estas!-grito Claire que se acercaba a la chica de cabello corto.**

 **-Claire!-dijo Moira abrazando a la pelirroja, Moira y Claire se conocieron cuando Claire aun estaba en el orfanato, era un día en el que Moira había salido de fiesta con varios amigos, Claire estaba sentada arriba de un muro de el orfanato…ella solo quería salir de una vez, se pasaba las noches viendo como los jóvenes iban y venían de fiestas , Moira paso por ahí y comenzó a hablarle, después de una larga charla, Claire decidió escaparse esa noche y salir de fiesta con Moira y así comenzó esa amistad.**

 **Mientras las dos chicas conversaban, venia entrando Helena con su hermana Deborah.**

 **Helena venia vestida con jeans claros doblados en el tobillo, unos tenis casuales, y un crop blanco acompañado de una chaqueta de mezclilla, por otro lado su hermana Deborah venia vestida con unos shorts que eran tapados por una camiseta extra grande de los yankees, también llevaba unos tenis casuales y un gorro hacia atrás.**

 **-Claire!-dijo helena corriendo hacia la pelirroja.**

 **-helena!- dijo Claire abrazándola-ella es Moira, una amiga de hace mucho-agrego la chica.**

 **-hola, un gusto-dijo Helena saludando a Moira.-ella es mi hermana menor Deborah- dijo la castaña apuntando a su hermana, las chicas se saludaron y siguieron hablando…**

 **-bien señorita Chambers eso era todo recuerde leer el libro de reglas de la escuela si que tenga buen año y este tranquila en esta institución todos aceptamos a todos, estoy segura de que no se sentirá excluida en nada-dijo la consejera escolar, típico cliché ese de que todos aceptan a todos…**

 **-muchas gracias, hasta luego- dijo Rebecca saliendo de la oficina, ya estando fuera vio a dos jóvenes que conversaban afuera, seguro también eran nuevos como ella.**

 **Luego de que la chica de cabello corto ordenara su casillero y sus cosas, decidió salir al campus a ver las inscripciones, según la consejera dijo que había ciencias, Rebecca amaba la ciencia, cuando llego donde estaban los puestos de las inscripciones pudo divisar al chico que le indico el camino hacia la consejería hace un rato, La joven se le quedo viendo un rato, el era alto, tenia un físico increíble, y una cara de chico malo como los de las novelas de** _ **wattpad**_ **, El la miro y ella corrió la vista rápidamente, Rebecca estaba totalmente nerviosa así que se dirigió rápidamente a inscribirse a ciencias, mientras rellenaba los papeles, miraba a Billy que se reía con sus amigos la pobre chica estaba hipnotizada mirándolo ,pero se dio cuenta que retrasaba al resto así que termino y se fue.**

 **Jill salio de la oficina y Leon ya no estaba, la chica estaba completamente sola de nuevo, asi que decidió caminar, la pobre Jill no conocía a nadie en ese lugar solo a Leon y Carlos y quien sabe donde estaban , Carlos le había dicho que se juntaran para el almuerzo y aun faltaba media hora.**

 **La castaña se aproximo al pasillo principal donde estaban los casilleros, la pobre chica estaba tan perdida que no entendía las filas de casilleros, eran miles, estaban mezclados por todos lugares, de el pasillo principal salían cuatro pasillos en la izquierda y en la derecha, completamente llenos de casilleros azules y dorados , por los pasillos pudo divisar a un grupo de chicos hablando, así que decidió caminar y preguntar, a medida que se acercaba a ellos, podía observar su ropa elegante y sus joyas brillantes, seguramente eran lo típicos adinerados de la escuela, pero de todas formas les fue a hablar.**

 **-Hola, soy nueva y estoy algo perdida, les quería decir si me podrían decir donde está mi casillero, no entiendo las filas…-decía la pobre Jill mostrándole a los chicos un papel con el numero de el casillero, pero fue interrumpida por ELLA.**

 **-acaso no sabes leer? Nunca jugaste a buscar el tesoro, o en tu tierra no tenias nada que buscar?-dijo Excella mirándola con desprecio, Jill solo la miro con cara de odio.**

 **-¿Dónde fabricas tu ropa?-dijo Alexia riendo.**

 **-en el granero junto a las gallinas y los cerdos-dijo Excella riendo con su novio, Jill la miro con tanto odio, que en cualquier momento podía explotar y soltarle una bofetada para volarle la cara pero se lo estaba guardando, era su primer día, de clases en una nueva ciudad, una nueva vida, alejada de la violencia. Jill le prometió a su padre que iba a tener buena conducta.**

 **-tu papa te corto el pelo?-**

 **-le robaste el chaleco a tu abuela-**

 **-y las botas que usas con los caballos-y eso y aquello decían, y hablaban, se estaban riendo de ella, demasiado, lo único que la castaña quería, era salir de ese lugar, sus risas la atrapaban y no la dejaban irse, no podía creer que la gente fuera tan mala.**

 **-oigan! Déjenla en paz!-dijo Chris Redfield mirándolos con odio, Jill solo lo vio.**

 **-pero miren quien viene a salvar a la damisela en apuros…-dijo Wesker en seco mirándolo fijamente, Ellos se fueron mirando a los dos jóvenes con rencor.**

 **-¿estas bien?-dijo el joven acercándose a la chica.**

 **-si, no pasa nada, yo solo estoy algo perdida y…-dijo la castaña mirando hacia abajo, el chico la miro con ternura.**

 **-te ayudo?...se lo que es ser nuevo…-dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa, lo que puso a Jill algo nerviosa… ahí fue cuando se dio cuanta que era el chico que vio cuando entro.**

 **-si…puede que suene estúpido pero…no encuentro mi casillero.-el chico al escucharla sintió una ternura de su parte lo que lo hizo reír.**

 **-tranquila a todos en esta escuela les pasa lo mismo al principio, hasta a ellos-dijo Chris sonriéndole.**

 **-dice 408-dijo Jill en seco, sonriendo de lado.**

 **-ven, por aquí-dijo el castaño caminando , y la chica lo siguió, Jill solo lo observaba mientras caminaba, tenia unas facciones definidas muy lindas, cuerpo atlético, estilo desaliñado pero lo hacia lucir guapo.**

 **-y en que año vas?-pregunto la castaña que aun lo observaba detenidamente.**

 **-cuarto y… tu?-dijo el joven algo nervioso.**

 **-segundo-dijo la chica sonriendo, en ese lapso sus miradas se cruzaron y hubo un minueto de silencio en medio lo que hizo que los nervios se les subieran a la cabeza…¿se atraen?...**

 **-bueno, en esta escuela la gente esta por categorías…los idiotas que te llenaron la cabeza con sus estupideces se creen los reyes de la escuela, tienen dinero, creen que pueden manipular a cualquiera…la gente aquí les teme, pero la verdad es que no matan ni una mosca, no tienes que creerte las mierdas que te dicen, ellos solo tratan de controlarte, para que luego les temas, siempre hablan de lo material, no ven los sentimientos de la gente, sabes que solo lo hacen para fastidiarte, solo no les hagas caso…-dijo el chico mirando fijamente a Jill, la chica sorprendida lo miro… el de verdad era una linda persona no solo por fuera si no que también por dentro, la primera vez que lo vio pensó que solo seria uno mas de esos chicos, típicos, que todas los aman, y muy mujeriego, pero al escucharlo su corazón decia que era una hermosa persona…**

 **-bueno, este es tu casillero…-dijo el chico mirándola que acto seguido vio su teléfono.**

 **-gracias por ayudarme-dijo Jill riendo.**

 **-oye, yo tengo que irme, el equipo me llama-dijo el castaño sonriéndole a la chica.**

 **-bien, buena suerte-dijo Jill mirándolo con ternura antes de que el chico volteara le hizo un gesto en forma de despedida.**

 **-espera, nunca te pregunte el nombre-dijo con tono suave mirando a la castaña nuevamente.**

 **-Jill…-dijo con tono bajo.**

 **-Jill… yo soy Chris…-dijo el chico algo nervioso.**

 **-Chris…-dijo la chica y sonrió con el.**

 **-eh… te veo luego?..-dijo el chico aun nervioso.**

 **-si… claro-dijo Jill mirando embobada al castaña**

 **-si…en el almuerzo?-dijo el joven sonriendo.**

 **-si… claro en el almuerzo….-dijo la chica nerviosa.**

 **Los jóvenes se despidieron dejando a Jill sola en el corredor, habría sido amor a primera vista… no lo se, se atraían, se notaba.**

 **(AQUÍ DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAP. ESPERO LES VAYA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA LOS VEO DESPUES TENGAN BUENA SEMANA** **)**


	3. DAMA DE ROJO

**RACCOON CITY HIGH SCHOOL**

 **CAP. 3**

 **(HOLA! Denuevo, les traigo el cap.3, y….si ahora si esta la señorita ADA WONG y también otros personajes como Luis será, algunos mas de los miembros de S.T.A.R.S., Ashley,Sheva y también de nuestros nuevos y jóvenes protagonistas…Piers, Jake , Sherry…espero les guste)**

Luego de que el chico castaño desapareciera de su vista, recordó que en el almuerzo había quedado de ver a Carlos también…bien dos chicos guapos, querían almorzar con ella y eso que solo era el primer dia de clases, la pobre Jill Valentine tendría que escoger con cual de los dos galanes almorzar…

La chica de rasgos asiáticos traspaso la gran puerta de el recinto con un vestido rojo completo, era elegante, cabello negro y corto, ojos miel, tacones y bolso negro…como si fuera a una fiesta por la noche…pero no había que mentir porque en verdad se veía atractiva, a la vista de muchos chicos y chicas, Ada Wong caminaba mirando al frente, con tanto estilo que daba un poco de miedo, la gente aquí hablaba mucho de ellas, por varias razones a todos no le hablaba y ellos tampoco querían, se decía que su padre era una clase de espia en la corporación Umbrella, pero en verdad nadie lo sabia, ella era callada y un poco solitaria, pero no quiere decir que no tuviera amigos, ella conocía bastante a Albert Wesker y a su clan de seguidores, se rumoreaba también que tuvo algo con el, pero talvez solo eran habladurías…aunque quien sabia, era la chica mas misteriosa de la secundaria…¿mas misteriosa que Jessica Sherawat? SI MAS QUE ELLA y todos sus amigos, esta chica era todo un misterio quizás ni ADA fuera su nombre…

Desde los puestos Forest, Chris , Joseph , Billy, Claire y Moira hablaban y se presentaban con Moira como idiotas hacia ella, queriendo ligar o algo parecido…la verdad a la chica solo le causaba risa, la joven de cabello negro fijo su vista en la mujer de rojo que caminaba seria y que todo el mundo veía y cuchicheaba.

-Quien es ella?-dijo Moira acercándose mas a los chicos apuntando a Ada.

-Ada Wong-dijo Forest mirando a la mencionada chica de rojo lo cual hizo a todos visualizarla , al mismo tiempo todos empezaron a referirse a ella.

-WONG-contesto Billy en seco concentrado.

-la zorra de rojo-dijo chris mirándo a la chica con un poco de rencor, al parecer le caia mal también.

-la fiera salvaje-dijoJoseph mirándola boquiabierto.

-Dios mio, tantas cosas hablan de esa pobre chica, ella es Ada Wong, es bastante misteriosa por eso nadie sabe de ella y hablan cosas-dijo la pelirroja de ojos azules.

-encerio no saben…nada de ella, no creo, debe…no lo se tener Facebook o twitter o alguna mierda asi…al menos se sabran su edad no?-dijo Moira algo incrédula con lo que decían.

-en verdad no tiene nada al menos hay chicos que están algo obsesionados con ella y no encuentran nada-dijo la pequeña redfield riendo, y era verdad habían chicos obsesionados con ella como nicholai y hunk esos dos chicos bastante raros…eran los típicos obsesionados por una chica y la investigan y la observan en cada momento, algo escalofriante.

-dicen que el único que sabe mas de ella es Albert Wesker…-dijo Billy en tono bajo mirando a sus amigos.

-y el idiota de luis-dijo Joseph con un tono un poco alto, Moira solo los miraba indiferentes, porque ni siquiera sabia de quienes hablaban.

-hablando del rey de roma-dijo claire mirando a un chico con el cabello un poco largo, vestia elegante era el mismísimo Luis Sera que se dirigía a ellos con paso apurado.

-hola, compañeros…Joseph-dijo Luis que en este ultimo nombro al chico de la pañoleta entre dientes , Joseph y Luis habian peleado el año pasado porque Joseph salía con Ingrid hunnigan y surgio el rumor de que la chica tecnológica había estado a escondidas con el español.

En cierta parte fue verdad, aparte que la chica ya estaba un poco aburrida de el chico de la pañoleta roja. Cuando Joseph supo fue a encarar a Luis, eso descargo una gran pelea fuera de la casa de Luis, Joseph originalmente le daría un gran puñetazo en la cara, pero no fue porque antes de Joseph pudiera arrasar con su cara, Luis solto a los perros de la casa y se tiraron encima de Joseph rompiedo su ropa, no lo mordieron, el chico rubio lo único que pudo hacer fue correr, después toda la secundaria se entero de este suceso.

Leon pasaba por los pasillos de los casilleros, que claro otro mas de los que no encontraba su respectivo casillero, en el final del pasillo vio a la chica que había conocido al principio, Jill.

-vaya…tu ya encontraste el tuyo-dijo león sonriéndole exhausto.

-si…estaba perdida un chico me ayudo, aunque antes de eso creo que me tope con la realeza en persona.-dijo Jill acomodando sus ultimas cosas…al parecer había decorado bastante su casillero con fotos, como todo adolecente, habian fotos de ella con algunas chicas, fotos Gwen stefannie, y de deportistas.

-vaya yo no encuentro el mio…-dijo Leon mirando un casillero cercano al de Jill-o creo que ya lo encontré vecina-agrego león sonriendo y sacándose la mochila de la espalda.

-ven aquí-dijo Jill que abria la cámara en su teléfono, Leon la miro extraño y se acerco.

-foto? Vaya no me gustan mucho las cámaras y eso-dijo Leon mirando abajo.

-oh vamos tampoco te acosan los paparazis, es para el recuerdo, tranquilo solo estará en mi casillero-dijo Jill sonriendo a la cámara mientras el castaño se acercaba y se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…era una hermosa fotografía, sin duda era el comienzo de una amistad.

-me gusta, exijo una copia-dijo el rubio con un tono firme pero gracioso.

-claro, mañana la traeré, yo.. te veo después si..-dijo jill despidiéndose del rubio y comino.

-en el almuerzo?-dijo león gritando un poco lo cual hizo que la castaña lo mirara con cara de cansancio.

-eso…no te lo aseguro-dijo jill recordando que ya dos chicos la habian invitado.

-porque que sucedió, no me digas que ya tienes amigos-dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido.

-es que… ya dos chicos me invitaron a almorzar y yo como idiota acepte a los dos y ahora quien sabe con cual ire-dijo la chica tocándose la cabeza.

-pues conmigo.-dijo león mientras se le caían las cosas de las manos, jill solo sonrió por el comentario del rubio.

-bien, después te veo…-dijo la chica que se volteo y siguió su camino.

El chico estaba completamente solo en el pasillo, de lejos se escuchaba un sonido rítmico, como pasos pero mas fino, no le presto mucha atención y siguió ordenando su casillero , en ese momento vio a aquella chica de cabello corto oscuro vestida de rojo, el chico sin dejar de mirarla le hablo.

-hola-dijo león con tono suave, la abrió su casillero y levanto la mirada…el sielencio de verdad resulto incomodo para el rubio, que ya se estaba poniendo algo nervioso, la chica pudo notar eso.

-hola-respondio con su suave voz la chica de rojo, ella guardo sus cosas y cerro el casillero, el chico aun la miraba embobado, la chica lo miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-nos vemos…-dijo la dama de rojo mientras se volteaba y seguía su camino, Leon seguía viéndola como idiota mientras se alejaba…

 **(bueno esta fue el cap 3 espero les haya gustado o agradado como va la trama y eso, mi historia tendrá unas referencias a los juegos por ejemplo lo que paso con Joseph y los perros XD nos vemos)**


	4. PROBLEMAS POR TODOS LADOS

(HOLA, al fin subí esto… Me demore y lo siento de verdad… al menos para los que leen esta historia, tan extraña que mi mente invento, trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos, pero la escuela me presiona… soy una adolescente, mi mamá me presiona XD, bueno no los aburriré más con esto, so let's do this…)

RACCOON CITY HIGH SCHOOL

Cap4

La pelirroja de ojos azules caminaba alegre con sus amigos, se dirigían al gran comedor de la academia, RCHS tenía bastantes mesas de color azul con dorado, pero eran diferentes, estaban las grandes y las del montón, las grandes, que solo eran tres, eran ocupadas por los grandes grupos populares de la escuela, la realeza o wesker y sus súbditos, la de los redfield, y la de los traidores, la cual consistía sólo de traidores de los dos grupos anteriores, ellos sólo aceptaban dinero, y eran un tanto engreídos pero elegantes, ahí se podían ver conversando a Jessica, Raymond, Rachel, Neil y varios más. Al frente estaba la mesa de Albert, quienes se reían y se burlaban animadamente de los nuevos.

Los hermanos Redfield tenían gran reputación en la escuela, y por eso consiguieron la tercera gran mesa, en su grupo estába Billy Coen, que era un chico muy rudo y deportista aparte de repitente… Una más de las juntas de Claire, también estaban Forest y Joseph, que eran bastante graciosos pero con muchas diferencias, estaba Cindy Lennox, una gran amiga de chris, tambien sheva alomar, Richard Aiken, Piers Nivans y finalmente Moira que recién había llegado… el grupo había sido traicionado por Jessica Sherawat, la ex novia de Chris, primero se decía que ella le pasaba información a albert wesker, sobre Parker Luciani, aunque Chris no lo creía, un día hubo una gran pelea en los camerinos, lo cual dejó a Parker en graves condiciones en el hospital, ese fue el día en que Parker se alejo de los grupos y se fue con pocos amigos a las mesas del montón, desde ese momento le tiene un odio a Jessica, que era como una hermana para el…

Jill llegó a los comedores y lo primero que vio fue tres grandes mesas, ahí estaban los imbéciles con los que se había topado en los casilleros, la castaña solo cerró el puño y miro a la derecha, ahí había una mesa grande con gente, elegante, que la miraban de pies a cabeza, la chica enseguida se sintió un poco incomoda, así que su mirada se posicionó en ellos, ahí estaba el, sentado con muchos chicos atléticos, a su lado había una chica pelirroja que abrazaba a un chico de cabello largo que estaba junto a ella, había una morena muy bonita que le mostraba a chris algo en su celular lo cual los dos reían a carcajadas…

Jill camino unos pasos por el comedor y divisó a Carlos, que llevaba una bandeja en las manos, se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo vio al castaño fornido que se paro de su asiento y también venía hacia ella…¿ y ahora que? La chica miro hacia ambos lados y vio a Leon, solo como un antisocial en una mesa azul, la chica se sentó rápido en frente de el sin hacer caso a las miradas insinuantes de los dos galanes que venían hacia ella, Leon la miro raro y pudo notar que Jill solo lo miraba sin pestañear, el joven miro a su izquierda y vio a dos jóvenes que miraban a su amiga, en ese instante Leon recordó lo que Jill dijo, que dos chicos la invitaron a almorzar y aceptó a los dos.

-Jill, podrías lucir menos rara si aunque sea pestañearas- dijo el rubio casi en un susurro, la chica lo miro sorprendida.

-¿parezco rara?-

-pareces retrasada, cierra los ojos y actúa normal, te están mirando como a un bicho raro-dijo Leon quien se reía, con las primeras palabras.

Jill se tranquilizó y se arreglo el cabello, y le habló a León de algo no muy importante, y comió un poco de su comida, a su lado pudo notar que Chris se largo a su asiento y Carlos estaba haciendo lo mismo, la chica dio un gran suspiro y descanso su cabeza sobre la mesa un momento, Leon le comenzó a hablar sobre la chica de rojo que había conocido y lo linda que era, ella no presto mucha atención a lo que él rubio le contaba, ella tenía su vista en el joven castaño, quien hablaba con sus amigos y reían, seguramente estaría contando lo de su cara de retraso, al mismo tiempo divisó a una chica rubia que llevaba una coleta, era muy bonita, caminaba sonriendo a algunos chicos de Ahí, Chris se paro de su asiento y la chica se echo a correr sobre el, ella lo tomó de los hombros y dio un salto, el chico la tomó por la cintura y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jill miraba concentrada la situación, Leon lo noto, y la miro con una cara de indignado.

-oye! Ni siquiera escuchabas lo que te estaba contando-

-que? Claro que te escuchaba, no es necesario mirarte para escucharte-dijo Jill que volteo de una forma brusca hacia Leon.

-te gusta el?-

-que? No… yo solo… es lindo-dijo Jill quien seguía mirando al castaño.

-es que ni siquiera miraste al otro- dijo Leon mientras hacia una cara graciosa.

-a quien? Ah hablas de Carlos, el es guapo pero nose…-dijo Jill recostándose sobre su brazo, Leon la miro gracioso.

-entonces te gusta el de los músculos, pero el latino solo es un irresistible más…-

-como demonios te inventaste eso tan rápido?-dijo Jill mirando al rubio graciosa.

-tan solo es ver tu cara y uno se da cuenta-dijo Leon que se hecho a reír con Jill.

La joven Rebecca Chambers que caminaba con la bandeja de comida en las manos, buscaba una mesa vacía y escondida, en eso pudo divisar a Billy sentado en una gran mesa con varios chicos y chicas, ella solo lo miro y siguió su camino, a lo lejos vio una mesa vacía, era como si estuviese esperando por ella, la chica comenzó a caminar apurada hacia su nueva mesa, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, ¿una manzana? De donde…. Al voltearse, pudo ver un grupo de chicos muy elegantes burlándose de ella, entre ellos una chica de cabellos negros se paro y se aproximó a ella, ella usaba un vestido blanco apretado y tacones dorados, aparte de muchas joyas de oro.

-ay… te dolió? Perdón-dijo la chica mientras veía a sus amigos y se echaba a reír.

-yo… tengo que irme- dijo Rebecca tratando de pasar por al lado de la chica.

-oh no te vayas tontita, te pierdes la diversión-dijo la chica elegante tapando su camino, al mismo tiempo alexia lanzó una bola de papel a Rebecca.

Billy miraba atento lo que estaba sucediendo frente a la mesa de albert, tenía que hacer algo, la pobre chica estaba siendo humillada, al mismo tiempo claire y los demás miraron lo que sucedía.

-yo… no quiero problemas- dijo Rebecca apartándose un poco de la chica, Excella comenzó a caminar hacia ella con cara de maldad, entonces Rebecca se volteo para irse por el otro lado pero ahí estaba la rubia, alexia, no la quería dejar pasar.

-en verdad lo digo… No quiero problemas con nadie-agregó la chica de cabello corto tratando de irse.

Algunos chicos de el comedor comenzaron a mirar y a cuchichear, de hecho eran casi todos, Billy se paro lentamente de su asiento.

-ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido-dijo Claire al chico del tatuaje, pero el solo ignoró el comentario.

Excella y Alexia se burlaban de la pobre Rebecca tocándole el pelo y la ropa.

-quieres comer pequeña?-dijo Excella acercándose más a Rebecca, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza…

-oh bien entonces come cariño- dijo Excella que le arrojaba la bandeja encima a la castaña, la pobre Rebecca estaba totalmente embarrada con el almuerzo sobre su vestido, la joven apretó sus puños pero sintió que alguien la tiro del brazo bruscamente, ahora ella estaba detrás de él… era Billy que estaba enfrente de Excella, la chica elegante se hizo unos pasos más atrás asustada, al mismo tiempo con un movimiento brusco, se paro Albert encarando a Billy, en un segundo todos los alumnos se voltearon sorprendidos viendo la situación, algunos grababan también.

-quién mierda crees que eres para estar tan cerca de mí novia-dijo Albert, mirando a Billy muy cerca, Excella estaba detrás de él.

-ni quisiera estar cerca de esa tipa, mejor aleja a tu zorrita de mis amigos-dijo Billy con voz ronca.

-sabes que? No peleare…. Para todos los imbéciles que estén grabando, sepan que no lo haré, porque no me rebajo al nivel de esta gente, asique váyanse a la mierda y háganme el enorme favor de no acercarse a nosotros, o sino estarán en problemas, ah y esto va para Redfield y su clan… si es que creen que serán mejor que nosotros recuerden que son seres inferiores, huérfanos y pobres- dijo albert con un tono alto, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que Chris se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a él para golpearlo.

En ese preciso momento el profesor Krauser entro al comedor, asique todos se separaron excepto Chris y Albert.

-que pasa Chris, quieres pelear el primer día de clases, no querrás quedarte sin escuela- dijo albert susurrando a Chris, el castaño se largo a sentar nuevamente.

Rebecca seguía ahí parada, llena de comida en su ropa a su lado una chica rubia la tomó por los hombros.

-oye…¿ estas bien?-dijo Cindy quien miraba su ropa.

-yo…si solo sucia- dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa la cual hizo que Cindy le regalara el mismo gesto.

-yo tengo ropa de cambio te puedo prestar algo… estoy segura de que te quedan-dijo la rubia tomando a Rebecca del Brazo, Rebecca volteo a ver a Billy que también la estaba mirando, pero Cindy la llevaba del brazo, salieron de él comedor y caminaron por los pasillos de casilleros hacia el lado izquierdo, al salir se encontraron con el enorme patio, el césped estaba fresco, el cual mojaba un poco sus zapatos, enfrente estaban las gradas, Rebecca ya había pasado por ahí, fue cuando conoció a Billy…

Por un camino que había por entremedio de las graderías, Cindy abrió una gran puerta de metal, ahora estaban en el gimnasio de la academia, luego entraron a lo que parecía ser los camerinos, al lado de la puerta habían vitrinas con trofeos…

-siempre me aseguro de tener ropa aquí, cualquier cosa puede pasar-dijo la rubia sacando unas prendas de un pequeño casillero celeste.

-crees que me queden bien?- dijo Rebecca con inseguridad en la voz.

-yo creo que si… además creo que cualquier cosa te podría quedar bien-dijo Cindy sonriendo, la chica era bastante amable y muy sonriente, es como si nunca dejara esa sonrisa que daba confianza en cualquier persona, pero ella también la usaba de otra forma, ya que todos los chicos caían rendidos a sus pies con tan solo verla, pero a Cindy le Costaba mucho encontrar al indicado. Rebecca recibió las ropas, eran unos Jeans negros, y una top celeste algo pequeño.

\- y…¿ eres de algún equipo deportivo?-pregunto la chica de cabello corto mientras se quitaba su sucio vestido de flores.

-soy porrista, al menos es lo que se lleva en esta escuela, o como se sobrevive aquí…fútbol americano y porristas-dijo la rubia, como si estuviera hablando de algo que no le gustase, ahí fue cuando Rebecca comenzó a dudar sobre haberse cambiado a esta escuela.

Luego de que Rebecca estuviera lista, se dirigieron al comedor nuevamente, al llegar a la mesa Redfield, los chicos la miraron sorprendidos de cómo la joven lucia la ropa en su pequeño pero hermoso cuerpo, Rebecca pensaba lo contrario ya que los Jeans estaban demasiado apretados, y la camiseta mostraba su ombligo, Billy la miraba de pies a cabeza, Claire se percató de él acto de su amigo y sonrió como si fuera una madre orgullosa de su hijo.

-deberías sentarte con nosotros, así no estás sola, se que es difícil comenzar en esta escuela-dijo la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a Billy.

-yo… no creo que esté a la altura…. Ya saben, y lo siento por lo de la pelea, soy una tonta, yo… lo siento, no quería meterlos en esto-decía Rebecca alejándose un poco de la mesa.

-como que no estas a la altura, si no fuera por Billy ya hubieras golpeado a Excella, nadie hace eso el primer día de clases – dijo chris riéndose, Billy le sonrió y luego miro a la castaña de nuevo.

-si,quédate con nosotros Becs-dijo Cindy la cual le sonreía, Rebecca la miro sorprendida, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no la llamaban así.

-esta bien… si ustedes lo dice-dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba con Cindy.

03:30 hrs.

La jornada de RCHS ya había llegado a su fin y los estudiantes comenzaban a irse, otros se juntaban en la salida con sus amigos, muchos se Iban juntos.

Steve cerro su casillero y comenzó a caminar con paso relajado a la salida, el pelirrojo analizaba a las personas que pasaban a su lado, muchos estilos, diferentes, desde chicas elegantes hasta jóvenes darks, gente bastante diferente, al parecer la gente aquí, se dividía por sus propios grupos, eran muy antisociales, cada cual rodeado en su mundo, la escuela estaba reinada por tres grupos populares, quizá algún día Steve estaría en algún grupo de esos, aunque seguro sería de el montón… quien sabe.

El chico al llegar a fuera pudo divisar que había un grupo allí, conversaban animadamente, hoy habían peleado con un grupo de gente bastante elegante y con ropas caras.

Steve se acercaba cada vez más, no les iba a hablar ni nada, pero solo quería poner la excusa de que tenía que pasar por ahí, para solo observarlos, al pasar a su lado vio a una chica pelirroja, tenía ojos azules, la piel muy blanca pero hermosa, y su cuerpo… "no seas depravado" decía Steve en su mente, estaba embobado con la belleza de la joven, hasta que un grito bastante agudo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Excella, es el- dijo la voz, el chico se percató de que la pelirroja y sus amigos miraron raro hacia la dueña de la voz, Steve sabía quién era, la reconocía, aunque odiaba su maldita voz….Alexia….Se podría decir que el pelirrojo había tenido algo con aquella rubia, algo de una tarde, un parque solo, unos arbustos, y una botella de alcohol… el pelirrojo no se arrepintió en el momento pero aunque ahora la veía, ya empezaba a tener un poco de vergüenza, Steve volteo a verla y se podía ver que estaba diciéndole algo a la tal Excella y sus amiguitos escuchaban también, estaban mirando a Steve de pies a cabeza, el chico incomodo miro al frente y comenzó a caminar apurado.

Varía gente volteo a verlo y comenzó a hablar, el solo siguió su camino y no miro atrás, su día ya había sido bastante intenso, vio chicas lindas, un almuerzo asqueroso, a una chica le lanzaron el almuerzo encima, un pelea en el comedor, se perdió buscando su casillero, se sentó con gente totalmente desconocida, le preguntaron si era gay, vio a la femme fatale de la secundaria entrando con estilo, también a la "realeza", vio a la hermosa pelirroja y ahora lo que faltaba, se encontró con la loca de Alexia…

El pelirrojo sólo dio un suspiro fuerte y se perdió entre la gente.

4:14 hrs.

Claire buscaba la llave en su bolso, no estaba, Chris la miraba algo inquieto, su hermana siempre había sido un poco torpe, pero el no se salvaba, la pelirroja lo miro y soltó un carcajada empujando al castaño.

-perdoname-dijo la joven riendo, su hermano, sólo suspiro y vio a la ventana de él segundo piso, se veía peligroso, pero estaba ideando algún plan para poder llegar a ella.

-no te vas a subir ahí… - dijo Claire, viendo lo feo que sería la caída, el chico solo la miro-además la ventana esta con llave, y no la quebraras, porque es mía-agregaba la pelirroja.

-y entonces que mierda vamos a hacer, dormir aquí afuera, ya me dio hambre Claire-decía el castaño sentándose en la escalera de entrada.

-no vas a romper mi maldita ventana chris-decía la chica gritando a su hermano.

-compramos otra-dijo en seco, chris ya se estaba enojado, no quería pelearse ahí afuera con su hermana, ya que ambos tenían un fuerte temperamento, aunque ella le ganaba.

-si claro, si tuviéramos dinero, ve y trabaja imbécil- dijo la chica gritando, la gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba.

-sabes que vete a la mierda-dijo el chico que caminaba apurado hacia algún lugar.

-si, vete idiota, como si me importara-dijo la Redfield que se sentó en el césped de su jardín, desde ahí veía a su hermana que se alejaba en dirección desconocida.

Ada Wong caminaba a su casa, sus tacones producían un sonido fino contra el piso, los obreros de una construcción cercana, la devoraban con la mirada, a ella solo le causaba asco, la joven siguió su camino apurada, a su lado derecho podía escuchar que le silbaban y le gritaban "piropos" de mal gusto, asique Ada doblo en la siguiente calle, al menos ya estaba lejos de esos hombres.

En la escuela vio a Albert Wesker y su gente, aunque por ciertas razones trató de evitarlos, tenía pasado con ellos, y odiaba recordarlo, esa era la razón de porque Ada se comportaba de esa manera.

La chica recordó que hoy la había saludado un chico rubio, era nuevo, lo dejó hablando solo por un segundo para que se sintiera incomodo, en verdad a la chica le encantaba hacer eso, Ada formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al recordar ese suceso, la chica estaba asombrada, ¿ella sonriendo? No era algo que se viera todos los días.

Jill caminaba con los audífonos puestos, por las calles de la ciudad, ya le quedaban unas cuadras para llegar a su apartamento, la verdad la música hacia que se calmara, en ese mismo instante alguien pasó apurado a su lado, al verlo mejor, aunque estaba de espaldas, sabía de quien se trataba, era Chris… ella tenía vergüenza ya que lo dejó ahí, bueno a él y a Carlos, pero ni modo iría a almorzar con los dos, la chica respiro profundo y se apuro un poco acercándose al chico.

-oye! Chris- dijo la chica tomándolo por el brazo.

-Jill… - dijo el castaño al verla, sentía como si ya no estuviera enojado con nadie.

-yo… lo siento, por si no almorcé contigo, es que surgió algo, y mi mejor amigo estaba solo, no lo podía dejar comiendo solo como antisocial-dijo la chica de melena con una risa nerviosa.

-eso mismo te iba a preguntar, estabas un poco rara, ¿estas bien? Pensé que wesker y su zorra te habían dicho algo de nuevo- dijo el chico con un tono de preocupación, la chica se sonrojo un poco pero trató de ocultarlo, el chico lo noto y le sonrió.

-no te preocupes yo… yo estoy bien… ¿vas a tu casa?-dijo Jill tratando de cambiar el tema.

-no, yo voy donde Forest- la chica simplemente lo miro indiferente, ya que no sabía de quien hablaba.

-tiene nombre de bosque… ¿Quien es?, ¿tu novio? – dijo la chica riendo, el chico la miro soltó una leve carcajada, esta chica le caía bien, aparte de ser muy linda.

-bosque… es mi mejor amigo, alto, tiene pelo largo-dijo el chico que caminaba a su lado, Jill ahora recordó haber visto a un chico de cabello largo junto al castaño en el comedor.

-creo que ya se quien me hablas-dijo la joven mirando a Chris.-oye, hoy vi que una chica rubia muy bonita te saludo… ¿es tu novia?-agregó la chica mirando al frente, ella quería saber quien era, de verdad le interesaba.

-Cindy… No, ella es mi amiga desde el kinder, seria raro tener algo con ella, además creo que no es mi tipo… - dijo el castaño mirando al cielo, la joven miro a la izquierda y sonrió levemente y volvió a mirarlo.

-y el chico rubio con el que estabas hoy, es tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?-En verdad no era su mejor amigo, porque acababa de conocerlo aunque era como si se conocieran desde siempre.

-si el… es Leon-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-ah.. Y¿ como se conocieron?-dijo el joven sonriendo, la chica trató de inventar algo rápido.

-eh… Nuestros padres… en New Orleans… se conocían desde jóvenes y ya sabes, casi siempre estaba en su casa o el en la mía- "buena mentira Jill"se decía así misma la chica.

-sabes en verdad me enoje con mi hermana y me fui, y… ¿Me das un concejo?-dijo el castaño bajando la cabeza.

-eh.. Primero no debiste haberte ido… le hubieras pedido perdón, pero… entiendo la importancia, ¿USTED TIENE MAL TEMPERAMENTO, SEÑOR?-dijo Jill agregando un tono gracioso al final.

-Horrible… y oh, ella es peor- dijo el castaño haciendo una cara y que hizo reír a la chica.

-y… ¿puedo preguntar por qué se pelearon?- dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo.

-dirás que es algo demaciado estúpido, con mi hermana siempre peleamos por lo más estúpido de él mundo-

-bien, soy toda oídos, ¿que tan estúpido paso?- dijo la chica acercándose más al castaño.

-por qué ninguno llevó llaves y me iba a saltar por la ventana pero ella dijo que no porque la tendría que romper entonces me insulto y yo a ella y me largue- dijo el joven muy rápido, la chica comenzó a reír a carcajadas, el chico la miro, y también comenzó a reírse.

Luego de un rato caminando llegaron al destino, al parecer la chica vivía en el mismo bloque de apartamentos de Forest, Chris la dejó en su puerta y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y siguió subiendo las escaleras para ir a casa de Forest, la chica estaba roja como tomate, le atraía demasiado, Jill se puso la mano en la boca y apoyo su espalda contra la pared y comenzó a reírse como idiota…

(bueno eso es todo por este cap. Ojalá no me haya salido tan estúpido, nose sugerencias, o correcciones o cualquier cosa dejen en los reviews, bueno bye los amo 3)


End file.
